


Quiet

by transhinx



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Soft Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinx/pseuds/transhinx
Summary: katsuki makes him and rin breakfast and maybe he's a little gay
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Okumura Rin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but i'm losing my MIND over these two so. hrrhghfrgghghrhfhrgrhfhr

It was quiet.

Katsuki loved mornings for that reason, really. Nothing was awake, the birds weren't even chirping yet. He felt most like himself at times like this. 

"Suki~ you left bed.."

Katsuki jumped, before relaxing. He was fine. He was _fine_. Rin was up. Calm the hell down.

He hummed in acknowledgment and made his way for the kitchen. He should make them breakfast. Rin whined, following close behind him, albeit shuffling his feet as he walked.

Once they had made it, Katsuki guided Rin to sit at the table, bastard could barely keep his eyes open. He smiled. Getting up so early just because Katsuki left bed, this guy. He was always confident in himself, but Rin made him feel like the most important person in the world, at least to him. And when things are so quiet, no one else, nothing else is awake, isn't Rin the entire world?

God. He's going soft. He needs to start breakfast.

He got the rice going first since it would take the longest. He should make something with meat, Rin would like that. He took some fish from the fridge and decided they would split it. He should make omelets too. He oiled up two pans and turned the stove on.

Katsuki continued to work around the kitchen, chopping up some vegetables for the omelets, frying the fish, whipping up a quick sauce for everything. He poked the fish a bit with his spatula to check if it was ready, his eyes moving up for just a second. 

Rin was sleeping. God. Not a care in the world, that boy. But then again, he is the world, isn't he? Sleeping, so quiet. His hair was all messy from the bed, sticking out in all places. Like his own, but soft. So, so soft. He looks so soft. He wanted nothing more than to cup his cheeks, to hold his entire world in his hands, to love him more than anything. To kiss him.

The scent of fish hit him suddenly. Ugh. He looked back down to what he was doing, flipping the fish just in time. He couldn't go burning the fish, not when it was for breakfast. Not when it was for Rin.

Everything would be done soon. He got out the eggs and a bowl. Cracking eggs with one hand, he used the other to mix them together using his chopsticks. He poured a small amount of the egg into his pan, spreading it out into a thin layer and allowing it to cook for a bit before adding some of the vegetables. Once it had cooked for a few seconds, he rolled it up with his chopsticks and added another layer of egg to the pan. He continued the process until he had two perfectly rolled omelets. 

He removed the fish from the pan to allow it to rest just as the rice cooker went off. The noise of the little jingle woke Rin from his nap, making a little gasp as he did. Katsuki smiled again. 

The world couldn't stay asleep forever, and he took a breathe. "Ahh, Suki that smells incredible.." his words were barely a whisper.

Maybe it couldn't stay asleep forever, but the world was still quiet. 

Katsuki got out plates and bowls, cutting the omelets and fish, plating the rice and pouring the sauce into dishes. He took two pairs of chopsticks, Rin had insisted they must have matching ones, orange and blue flames. A total sap. His world. The bastard. He placed everything onto a tray and made his way to the table.

Just as he set the tray on the table, he allowed himself another look at Rin. His eyes were open, still so sleepy and drooping, but open nonetheless. He was smiling at him. That boy. God, that boy.

He loved him so much.

He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. His hair was so soft. He took his seat at the table and grabbed his portion of breakfast. Rin hadn't moved yet, he looked up at him.

The bastard was still just grinning at him. He knows. God, he knows. But maybe it's okay that he knows. Rin wouldn't tell a soul. He's quiet. He trusts him.

"Suki~.." he sings.

He hums.

"Thanks for breakfast. You're real sweet."

God. What is he gonna do with this boy. His boy. His world. Dumb fucker.

He smiled at him, and the world smiled back.

They were quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> weeeeeeee


End file.
